


The Handler

by liferuinedbyrenner



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom, mission impossible - Fandom
Genre: Action, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liferuinedbyrenner/pseuds/liferuinedbyrenner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after Rogue Nation, Cassie Miller begins to live her dream of being an IMF Agent like her parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Handler

The Handler  
by liferuinedbyrenner

 

Cassie's day started just like any other. Opening her eyes and looking around the apartment. Hearing the soft purr of her cat as he slept on her bed. Brushing the ginger fur off the sheets as she pull them open! The cat, Mr Ginger meowing at her and he was forced to move from comfortable position on the bed. Then following her into the kitchen, eager for his breakfast. Just like any other day. But this wasn't any other day for Cassie. This was a career changer. No longer stuck behind a desk but out in the field, where she had always wanted to be since her parents death and had found out their secret past. It was only after their death that Cassie understand why they had pushed her into standing up for herself. Imparting all the skills that a future agent would need. The previous secretary had taken her in when her parents died. The only think he could do in the circumstances. When she was old enough, finishing High School and College offering her a job. His death had hit Cassie hard, losing someone else close to her. The only think she could do to Ho our his memory was to succeed, just the way he and her parents had taught her. By not letting the bad guys win. 

Cassie smiled as she looked in the mirror, excited at what the day held. Hoping that she had passed those exams and could progress to the field tests. The new secretary had promised that he would take her application seriously out of respect for her father and the previous secretary. All that remained now was the field exam. Which consisted of 6 months of more training before she even took the test. Which was going to be hard.

Cassie picked out a smart suit, just showing enough leg to be professional without looking slutty. She picked up her purse off the kitchen counter, smiling as Mr Ginger fussed her hand. "I'll see you later, Mr." Cassie said, smiling as he meowed at her on her way out of the door.

She made her way to work, stopping at a coffee shop a few blocks away from the office. Taking a different route every day, hiding her pass under her coat. That light purple overcoat that she just had to have last spring with the money that her father left her in his will. 

Security was always tight. Even if the guys on security knew who she was, which they did. Checking her Id, finger prints, retinal scanner and the new DNA scanner too. 

"Miss Miller," one of them called her. Finally. For the first time today someone actually knew her name and didn't speak to her because she was just next in the queue.

Cassie pressed her thumb against the scanner, smiling at the guard as she acknowledged him. Always knowing his name, right from that very first day a few years ago when she was recruited out of the college. Going from potential analyst to the Secretary's PA. Making her way through the large open lobby, stopping at the elevator, pressing her thumb against another finger print scanner. Juggling her coffee and her purse and she tried to find her other security pass that would let her take the extra ride to the top floor, where the Secretary's office was. Finally finding right keycard at the bottom of her purse, buried under house keys, wallet and a few sticky pieces of candy. That we're now stuck to the inner lining of said purse. 

"Damn it," Cassie cursed as the elevator doors opened. She stepped inside, noticing a man in the corner of the tiny enclosure. Dressed all smart in a dark blue suit. Looking down at some files in his hand and completely ignoring her! Just giving her the usual head bob. The look everyone gave when they couldn't be bothered to say morning! 

Cassie looked at him, returning the head bob as she swiped her card across the reader and pressed the correct button for the secretary's office. Seeing that it was already lit up, meaning the guy behind her must have already pressed it! His face looked familiar but his name escaped her for the moment. By having her first full cup of coffee in the morning yet to remember names. Which wasn't good for an agent of the IMF.

Her eyes looked up, following the lights that lit up showing every floor. Cassie turned her head, smiling to herself as she saw the guy behind her doing the exact same thing. He smiled back at her, nodding his head politely. Cassie stood up straight giving the guy her back, smiling to herself. He wasn't bad on the eye, in fact he was pretty good looking. Those brooding features she liked. As he turned she noticed what looked like chicken pox scars on the side of his head. Before she caught him checking her out from behind. "Can I help you?" She asked. 

The guy shook his head, embarrassed, making nervous coughing noises as he struggled to come up with an explanation. Before he could manage to utter a word the bell signalling the next floor dinged. Cassie smiled, turning back. She didn't want the guy to know she thought he was hot. Always having a weakness for a man in a well tailored suit, especially if it was dark blue or black. Working here had always made her feel hot surrounded by all those men in suits. 

She breathed a sigh of relief as the doors opened. 

"After you," the guy said, letting Cassie stepped out of the elevator first. Taking a few steps before she stopped and looked back. Trying to catch a glimpse of the id badge he was wearing but not quite managing to see his name. She hoped that there paths would cross again in the cafeteria, exchanging eye contact over coffee. He had been checking her out so that must have meant that he was interested. Or maybe it was just a passing flirtation in the elevator. 

Cassie turned back to see him disappear around a corner as and made her way back to her office. Now she felt a little more nervous. Since the new secretary had been appointed Cassie had been worried that she wouldn't be kept on that he would bring someone new in. And hoped that he would still approve her application to be an agent. The last few months had been chaotic. The future of the IMF had been up in the air then her brief transfer to the CIA which had been terrifying. Now she was back where she felt comfortable. Where her father had spent so much time talking about. Being the daughter of two agents had been challenging, especially for her mother. Trying to bring up a family and have an important career had been dangerous. Cassie had moved from school to school several times in her teens. Not really understanding the reason why until she was much older. When both of her parents had been involved in an incident which left both of them exposed and in danger. It had been the previous secretary that had taken her in afterwards. When this had all started.

Cassie walked down the corridor to where the Secretary's office now was. Having met him the week before, she was unsure what was going to happen. All ready knowing his reputation from whispers behind closed doors. Director Hunley as he as now Secretary of the IMF had a reputation as bit of a ball breaker, which worried Cassie a lot. Sometimes she wondered if she was cut out to be an agent. Only scraping through her test scores. The others in her group breezing through it. Since finding out the truth about her parents being an agent was all she wanted to be.

She felt her hands begin to shake as she got nearer towards the office. Noticing a small crowed gathering outside the front door. A guard looking her up and down as she approached her desk. 

"The secretary has been waiting, Miss Miller," he said, his tone gruff and sounding slightly annoyed.

Cassie placed her purse on her desk and switched on her computer. The guard just looked at her, growing impatient as he turned back and opened the door to let her in.

"Now? I've only just got here," Cassie said. 

"Yes, now. He does not like to be kept waiting,"

Cassie cleared her throat, whispering something pissing under her breath, aimed at the guard. Stepping forward, stopping for a moment at the door. Patting down her skirt and running her fingers through her hair. It didn't hurt to look good, did it?

She pushed herself into the room, seeing Secretary Hunley in the middle of the room, smiling at her as she saw her come in.

"Miss Miller,"

Cassie felt a little un nerved, seeing the director smiling at her, reaching out his hand to shake hers. His grip was firm. "Congratulations. You've been accepted into the IMF and you'll train to become a field agent, if you pass the final exam. Lucky for you and your team, you'll have an experienced Agent as your handler."

Hunley looked up as the door opened again, smiling as another man entered the room.

"Miss Miller, meet your new handler, Agent Brandt," 

Cassie turned around, seeing the guy from the elevator standing in front of her.


End file.
